1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the method by which the holding steps are formed into the panel grooves of the spring-loaded split-tongue locking tongue connector of utility U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/705,593, EFS ID 7006498 of Baker and Vitale on a method for “Laying and Mechanically Joining Building Panels or Construction Elements”. The panels of the above application are joined via an auxiliary connector element which engages suitably shaped panel grooves formed in the construction panels as shown schematically below. The resulting connector tongue and panel groove combination is referred to as a “spring-loaded split-tongue locking connector system”. The grooves are fabricated into the construction panels in such a manner as to not result in the loss of panel surface material, or damage to the panel surface material resulting from the use of a through fastener. The tongues on the connector element are split tongues having one or more tongue grooves that divide the split tongue into two or more sub-tongues. The connector sub-tongues are able to flex toward each other to permit ease of installation of the auxiliary connector into the construction panel. The sub-tongues have catches integrated into their distal ends; and the panel grooves have mating steps integrated into their side walls. Upon installation of the split tongue into the panel groove, the spring action of the sub-tongues cause the suitably located and shaped sub-tongue catches to engage the panel groove steps. The sub-tongue catch and panel groove step, once engaged interact with each other in such a manner as to further pull the split-tongue into the panel groove and to hold or lock the auxiliary connector and construction panel together. The resulting connector tongue and panel groove combination is referred to as a “spring-loaded split-tongue locking connector system”. The split tongues on the auxiliary connector and its mating panel groove can be arranged to allow either lateral mating, in which the tongue is inserted into the groove in a direction parallel to the panel surface; or normal mating, in which the tongue is inserted into the groove in a direction that is normal to the panel surface. The insertion and locking operation of spring-loaded split-tongue locking connector system has been demonstrated to operate as described above via number of small (1.5″ long) prototypical demonstrators in both the lateral and normal mating configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to the fabrication of the sidewall steps in the panel groove are of the panel elements. In the drawings associated with U S patent application Ser. No. 12/705,593, the steps are shown as being cut into the panel groove at a large angle of 75° to 85° relative to the groove axis (i.e., the direction of tongue insertion). For economical commercial production, these steps must be cut at high speed, typically 360 linear feet per minute. The geometry of steps in the above referenced patent application limits production fabrication to the use of one of two well-known cutting tools: a rotary router cutter or a linear broach cutter. Unfortunately, both cutting techniques are incapable of cutting the requisite steps at rates approaching those required for economical commercial production rates due to excessive tool heating and cutting chip removal difficulties.